El Dolor del Tiempo
by Neki-Rine
Summary: Lo que llegan a decirse dos personas sin cruzar palabras. Ese sentimiento especial...


Dos miradas, dos significados.

_Te Quiero._

_Te odio._

Dos emociones distintas pero sentimientos, al fin y al cabo. Los ojos grises del hombre rubio platino escrutaban a los de la muchacha de cabellos rizados y largos. No separaba su mirada de ella, analizándola. Hacía meses que no la veía y seguía igual como la recordaba… La castaña también le observaba, aunque más con un aura de miedo y preocupación que con deseo.

_-¡Idiota! ¡Cerdo hipócrita! ¡No vales NADA! ¡NADA!-gritaba una furiosa Hermione al borde de la locura; en el pequeño pasillo del Ministerio se encontraba todos los días con el hombre que la hacía enfurecer a todas horas. Draco Malfoy._

_-Lo mismo digo, Granger.-la calma en su voz hizo enfurecer todavía más a la muchacha, que se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería._

_-¡TE ODIO!-Draco la asió de las muñecas cuando Hermione pretendía atizarle un golpe en su perfecto rostro níveo.-Me das asco…-susurró, con los dientes apretados y sin apartar la mirada de él._

_-¿Asco?-el hombre la aventó contra la pared del oscuro pasillo, provocando que un gemido de dolor saliera de la boca de Hermione a causa del dolor.- ¿Esto también te da asco?_

_Sin darle tiempo a preguntarle a qué se refería, Draco apretó sus labios a los de ella de forma brusca. Hermione empezó a resistirse, intentando apartarle de ella. Draco no movía sus labios de posición, esperando alguna colaboración de su compañera… la cual no llegó._

_El sonido sordo de un golpe resonó en el edificio, a estas horas a solas. La mejilla enrojecida de Malfoy resaltaba a través de la luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Hermione le miró con infinito odio al pronunciar sus palabras._

_-Vuelve a tocarme… y eres hombre muerto._

-Draco…-gimió Hermione sin poder contenerse, al borde de las lágrimas.

El interpelado no prestó atención a su comentario, solo se acercó un poco más a ella. Nunca lo reconocería, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer si la tenía demasiado cerca… Demasiado…

Sin esperárselo, la castaña se echó a su cuello en múltiples sollozos. Draco abrió los ojos al máximo, sin saber como reaccionar. Hacía tanto que no sentía el calor de su cuerpo…

_-Déjame pasar._

_La voz cruda de Malfoy perforó el tímpano de Hermione, sin entender por qué seguía mirándole como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. Aunque, en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place no es que hubiera mucha gente…_

_-No quiero._

_Draco levantó la mirada, grisácea y dura, hacia ella. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione y encogió los hombros en acto reflejo, a lo que el rubio sonrió._

_-Quiero ir a mi habitación y, si estás aquí para invitarme a la tuya, siento decirte que no quiero pasar la noche contigo._

_Un dolor punzante se hizo presente en el pecho de la joven, apartando la vista de él y mirando al suelo. En silencio, se apartó de su camino, pegándose a la pared tanto como pudo._

_Draco dio dos pasos cuando una mano le agarró fuertemente del brazo, haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo. Para encontrarse con ella, de nuevo. Sin necesidad de palabras, entraron en la habitación más cercana, en la cual echaron el cerrojo y reforzaron la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar a molestarles…_

-Te he echado tanto de menos estos meses… Ni te lo imaginas.

La suave voz de la mujer a la que amaba le acarició el oído, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese escaso momento de felicidad en el cual se sentía totalmente pleno… pero que duraría menos de lo que querría. Seguidamente, la apartó sin miramientos y la agarró del antebrazo con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-veía que le hacía daño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber…

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me…?-se le quebró la voz.

-…-dudó en responder. No podía decirle la verdad y no quería mentirle. ¿Qué hacer?

El silencio inundó el lugar hasta que el acercamiento de Hermione hacia su ex – novio quedó reducido a escasos milímetros. Labio contra labio, Draco inspiró, para luego suspirar pesadamente…

-Hermio…

-Shh.-un dedo sobre sus labios bastó para callarlo. Entreabrió su boca para depositar un leve beso sobre la falange de Hermione, para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar que la muchacha castaña lo besara a su antojo…

_La penumbra de la habitación era, en ese momento, esencial para las dos personas que se encontraban en ella… Lentamente, el hombre rubio ladeó la cabeza para besar a la mujer de pelo rizado, que pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero. Las manos de él se entretuvieron en quitarle cada botón de su camisa, en el broche de su sujetador, en la cremallera de su pantalón,… En cambio, ella sólo tenía tiempo para acariciar cada parte de él, cubierta o no de ropa._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraban los dos sin ropa en la cama de matrimonio situada en mitad del cuarto. Las manos de Draco recorrían todo el cuerpo de Hermione, sin perderse ningún lugar. Ella besaba sus labios con suavidad, no queriendo acabar nunca, pues esa noche era de ellos dos sólo… Ni bien ni mal… Draco y Hermione…_

_En la oscuridad, el hombre tomó a la mujer entre gemidos intercalados por los dos, por el sonido húmedo de los besos que se daban y del olor a sexo que impregnaba la habitación… Hasta que terminaron en una ola de placer para ambos, entrelazando sus cuerpos hasta el amanecer…_

Todos esos recuerdos felices que recordaba. Todos ellos hacían posible que Hermione estuviera alejándose de él, caminando de espaldas y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Te querré siempre…-susurró, mandándole un beso a través del aire. Draco hizo como si lo cogiera, anonadado mirándola.

-Yo no…-bajó la mirada en cuánto la hubo perdido de vista y algo salado empezó a recorrer su rostro.-Yo te amaré siempre.


End file.
